Alphabet Words
by AnAbominableSnowman
Summary: These are a few short Puckleberry drabbles/one shots that fit to the alphabet. First up is A for Apple, B for Break, C for Crumble, D for Dog and E for Enemy! C for Crumble is set during the episode 'Choke' from season 3! There will be a little Finn bashing in this! Enjoy my little series! Don't forget to R&R! :D
1. A is for Apple!

**Alphabet Words**

**Summary: **These are a few short Puckleberry drabbles/one shots that fit to the alphabet. First up is A for Apple! Enjoy my little series! Don't forget to R&R! :D

**Hey everyone!**

**So I'm back with a few drabbles/one shots that are only here because most of the time when I'm at college I finish my work quickly or I've written all the work that any of my tutors want us to copy from the presentation they show us and these are easy to write in my college notebook instead of having a separate notebook out and working on one of my other stories because I really don't want to get confused and start writing about my college work, e.g. medicines in the work setting, a calming routine for a child at night, etc. If you haven't guessed I'm a Childcare student! :)**

**I'm also working on a Puckleberry one shot called 'He Watched' (I couldn't think of a better title) that I've also been writing while I'm at college! It's long at the moment and I'm still working on it so I may turn it into a two or three shot! Look out for it! :D**

**Sorry for rambling! :)**

* * *

**I know I added these altogether but I've decided that it's best if I add each one seperate bacause I've got E ready but no others so E should be up by tomorrow! :)**

* * *

**A is for Apple.**

You really wouldn't think so but apples were Rachel Berry's favourite fruit. She couldn't go a day without eating an apple. Her Dad's always say that she's just a little to obsessed with them for it to be healthy but she just replies that she loves them too much to give them up and argues that at least she's getting one of her five a day so they normally just give up (they know when to pick their battles with Rachel and an argument about apples isn't one they'd win).

The only person to know that she loves the juicy piece of fruit in the whole school is her childhood Best Friend, Noah Puckerman, so she's certainly surprised when each morning whenever she opens her locker a shiny apple is resting innocently inside the metal locker.

It never fails to make her smile because maybe there's hope for their lost friendship yet.

* * *

**There we go my awesome readers! I know it's not the absolute best but it's here for you to read! :D**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! :D**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty xx**


	2. B is for Break!

**Alphabet Words**

**Summary: **These are a few short Puckleberry drabbles/one shots that fit to the alphabet. First up is A for Apple, B for Break! Enjoy my little series! Don't forget to R&R! :D

* * *

**B is for Break.**

Rachel Berry needed a break. She needed to get away from all of the jocks and cheerleaders whispering hurtful names at her as she passes them in the hallway or in the classroom and she really needed a break from the creepy Jacob Ben Israel who just wouldn't stop stalking her. So yes Rachel Berry needed a break.

Knowing that she is so close to snapping and just shouting at someone or even hitting someone she headed to the one place that can always help to calm her, the auditorium, where Noah Puckerman soon found her. He hugged her tightly and once they pulled away he smiled and pulled his guitar from its resting place on his back to rest on his front and he begun to strum.

* * *

**There we go my awesome readers! I know it's not the best but it's here for you to read! :D**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! :D**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty xx**


	3. C is for Crumble!

**Alphabet Words**

**Summary: **These are a few short Puckleberry drabbles/one shots that fit to the alphabet. First up is A for Apple, B for Break and C for Crumble! There will be a little Finn bashing in this! Enjoy my little series! Don't forget to R&R! :D

**C for Crumble is set during the episode 'Choke' from season 3!**

* * *

**C is for Crumble.**

Rachel watched as her dreams seemed to crumble around her. She had choked. She couldn't believe that she had choked (for the first time ever) on a song she'd been singing since she was 4 years old. She'd auditioned with a song she'd thought was a safe choice only to find that she'd choked. It made her want to just break down and sob right in the middle of the crowded hallway she was standing in. The thing that made it worse was the fact that Finn, her boyfriend, didn't seem to care about how she'd choked and all he kept rambling about was how great he thought Kurt was in his audition.

She'd expected that the glee club wouldn't care and would just ignore what she's going through but she never thought that her boyfriend would ignore her pain. It hurt and she was trying her hardest to stop her carefully constructed walls from crumbling down. She didn't know why or how but she soon found herself standing on the bleachers and the cold air biting and nipping at her bare arms and legs. She rubbed her arms to try to create some kind of warmth and started to turn around to head down the bleachers and back into the school when she noticed a muscular body beside her.

"Figured you'd turn up here eventually," He held his arms out as an invitation and Rachel fell into them with a grateful sob.

That was the day Rachel Berry collapsed into Noah Puckerman's lovely, muscular arms (guns) and let her tears fall and her carefully constructed walls crumble.

* * *

**There we go my awesome readers! This one even brought a tear to my eye! :'(**

**I know it's not the best but it's here for you to read! ;)  
**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! :D**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty xx**


	4. D is for Dog!

**Alphabet Words**

**Summary: **These are a few short Puckleberry drabbles/one shots that fit to the alphabet. First up is A for Apple, B for Break, C for Crumble and D for Dog! C for Crumble is set during the episode 'Choke' from season 3! There will be a little Finn bashing in this! Enjoy my little series! Don't forget to R&R! :D

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! :D**

* * *

**D is for Dog.**

Rachel Berry had always wanted a dog but her Dad's had always had worries about how she'd look after it so they'd always said no whenever she asked for one (which is a lot). So she was surprised when on her birthday, which is and always will be spent with her Dad's and the Puckerman family (they were practically family and nothing would ever change that), she opened the box with a shiny brown bow from her Partner in Crime (also Best Friend), Noah Puckerman, and she found a small chocolate Labrador puppy. She squealed and jumped into her Partner in Crime's open arms.

Rachel Berry had always been fascinated with dogs. Whenever she was asked why she was so fascinated by them and why she loved them so much she'd talk about how they can be happy, loyal and playful one moment and then turn into an angry, growling guard dog within the next second if anyone so much as took a wrong step in their owner's direction.

"Thank you," She whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed lightly but he was glad that she hadn't noticed his blush as she'd already turned back to the open box and picked the puppy up.

"I'm gonna name you Chewbacca," She cooed, "And call you Chewy for short just like in the movie."

He watched her with a fond smile on his face. No one would ever know the true (and nerdy) Rachel Berry and he was happy that she was comfortable around him to be herself. No one else but he, his family and her Dad's knew the true (and nerdy) Rachel Berry and he wanted to keep it that way. No one else knew that Rachel Berry loved dogs.

* * *

**There we go my awesome readers! This one made me smile! :)**

**I know it's not absolutely fabulous but it's just something I worked on while at college! ;)**

**D for Dog is dedicated to my Uncle's family dog, Olive! Someone tried to break into their home using the back door the other night and Olive scared them away (she stays in the kitchen most of the time which is where the back door is) and I'm glad they've got her because I have four cousins living in that house (who were asleep at the time) and I really love them and my Uncle and his Fiancée (who were in the living room) so much! :)**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! Which one is your favourite so far? :D**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty xx**


	5. E is for Enemy!

**Alphabet Words**

**Summary: **These are a few short Puckleberry drabbles/one shots that fit to the alphabet. First up is A for Apple, B for Break, C for Crumble, D for Dog and E for Enemy! C for Crumble is set during the episode 'Choke' from season 3! There will be a little Finn bashing in this! Enjoy my little series! Don't forget to R&R! :D

* * *

**E is for Enemy.**

Rachel Berry is 8 years old when she makes her first enemy. She's sitting on a swing watching her Best Friend climbing on the monkey bars when she suddenly finds herself on the ground. She hears a burst of laughter as she looks up at her attacker.

"You're such a freak," The young Latina laughs, "My parents told me that you have two Daddies and no Mommies. You're an abnormal freak of nature and you should have never been born! Why don't you have a Mommy anyway? Didn't she want such an abnormal freak for a Daughter?"

Rachel bit her lip and tried not to cry in front of her attacker while the young Latina snickered all the while enjoying the other girls pain.

Neither girl noticed a young boy creep up behind them both. He had started to make his way over to them as soon as he saw the young Latina shove his Best Friend off the swing she had been swinging on. He'd only glanced over to make sure that his Best Friend was ok and to check that she hadn't gotten bored and wondered off like she always seems to do and now he was glad that he'd decided to glance over at the moment he did.

"Hey! Leave her alone," He glared at the young Latina, "She hasn't even done anything to you ever!"

"Whatever," She scoffed sending Rachel a glare before walking away towards a ditzy looking blonde sitting in the sand pit and staring at the duck pond with a smile.

"Are you ok Ray?" He asked turning to his Best Friend after making sure that the young Latina had truly walked away and was going to leave his Best Friend alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Noah," She answered, "Thank you."

"No problem Ray," He replied, "Anything for you. Always and Forever."

She smiled at their little phrase that they'd been saying for as long as she could remember but the smile didn't truly reach her eyes as the young Latina's words haunted her.

Noticing the small smile that didn't reach her eyes and the tears swimming in her pretty eyes and not falling he pulled her to him in a hug and rocked them both backwards and forwards and from side to side as if they were dancing and hummed a little to calm her down. It was something that had always worked for as long as he could remember. His Mom also always liked to say that they were calming units to each other and that whenever he was upset when he was a baby and Rachel was near she only had to make a noise for him to calm down and it was the same vice versa. Rachel's Dad's always supported his Mom's claims.

He felt her relax in his arms as they held each other tight.

* * *

**Here we go! :D  
**

**I was going to have Quinn as the enemy at first but she wasn't around at that age so the next go to person was Santana! :)**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty xx**


End file.
